Foxes Never Quit
by njlopez
Summary: Judy, being a Barclay's Premier League fan, cheers on her favorite soccer team Leicester when they face off against Zootopia Unites. With Nick and a poster of encouragement. Her effort may have helped a certain fox become a champion.
**Foxes Never Quit. It engraved in Leicester City's FC locker room. So I had to write something about the EPL champions. Enjoy!**

It was premeirship, being a champion, being the best above all was why these teams played. For glory. And what a wonderful feeling to achieve, such honor and pride to steal a title from the giants of league. That's the feeling Leicester City Football Club was chasing.

In there blue and white jeresys Leicester FC had never done well in Barclay's Premeir League, a national competition that was taken very seriously. The BPL was a very old league and they had acquired and relagated many teams. Leicester has been in this relagtion period many times in the clubs history, then being promoted to the BPL many times. A team such as Leicester had no business competing in a league such as BPL.

The BPL, is what some animals would consider a soccer league. The league is very competeive and it's title have been given out to champions such as Zootopia United, Zootopia City, Chelsea, and other big name clubs.

On this specific day, Leicester was to face off against soccer giants Zootopia United. Very successful through out the years with their star Wayne Rammie, a stocky ram who played striker. But Zootopia united would not let there guard down. In the 2015 and 2016 season Leicester had been the top team through out the season, defying their 5000 to 1 odds to do well. If Leicester beat United, they would be in great standing to finish first in the league grasping the Club's first title. And Leicester was more than ready to bull over the BPL giants.

Of course to follow this robust league was Judy. The speedy rabbit grew up with soccer being the most popular sport in Judy's farm town. Leicester just happened to be her favourite BPL team.

With the game being played in Zootopia, Judy made an extensive effort to attend the match. She of course bought two tickets, one for Nick and one for herself. Nick didn't care much for soccer and would prefer to watch an arena ball match. But for Judy, he agreed to go.

Walking into the halls of Old Furford, the city's stauidum, Judy pulled Nick along excited to reach there seats.

"Carrots, slow down. The game starts in 30 minuets we have plenty of time." Nick was resistance to her tugs.

Earning some odd looks, the rabbit responded. "Idoit, this place is filled with United fan, so there stuck up, they'll take out seats if we're not there." It was true, the stadium was baked in royal red and white, the colors of Zootopia United. And it was true that the fans were rude.

Judy wore an oversized blue and white Leicester jersey and grey tights. Her eyes had white and blue paint underneath them and in her left paw she had poster.

Curious Nick asked. "What's the poster for?"

"Don't worry about it." She bluntly stated. Nick raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean don't worry about it, what does the poster say?" Nick said, extending a paw inferring Judy to handover the poster.

She held the poster close to her. "It for my favorite player, so paws off." Judy slapped the extended hand and continued to their seats. Nick rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets as he followed Judy.

When the two reach there seats the were greeted by a obnoxiously loud Leicester fan section who was seated just behind one of the goals. They chanted and cheered as the players warmed up for the match ahead. Before the match had even started United fans yelled and threw food at the blue and white fan section. To their retaliation the fans cursed and they threw food back at the United dominated stadium.

With in twenty minutes the match started. The cheer in the stadium echoed thought out the city as kick off began the match. To Nick's notablity there was a fox playing, he started for Leicester.

"What's that fox doing on the pitch?" Nick asked seemingly laid back in his seat as Judy shouted and cheered.

"What?" The rabbit yelled over the noise.

"I didn't know a fox started for Leicester." He said.

"Oh! Yeah that's Todd Anderson. He's one of the only foxes in the BPL, cant believe he got a start today."

Nick nodded. "Yeah I didn't know that there were any good fox players, let only one named Todd."

Judy chuckled. "A cow found him when he was just an infant in the streets of the city of Dayton, his mother, the cow, said he was really playful and called him a toddler, thus Todd."

"You seem to know a lot about this fox cottontail, is he your favourite player?"

"Yeah, he is." Judy responded.

"Why, is it because he reminds you of a certainly handsome fox?"

Judy gave a hardy laugh. "Hey Anderson is way cuter than you mister aviators." It might have been true too. Todd was tall for a fox, and instead of bold red fur his was fainted by a mixture of white blend giving out a more rusty look. And Todd's chest was white with the blend of a light brown, his chest was also speckled with black dots. Anderson was an odd red fox, but especially bazaar and attractive.

The match played on and just in the 16th minuet Wayne Rammie scored a low shot in the box. In was clever, well placed in the bottom corner just outside of the reach of Leicester's diving Panther goal keeper. It was a class finish.

The United team and fans alike cheered. The stadium erupted with joy when the ram scored, the Leicester fan section sat as if they were watching paint dry. The goal was horrific to their eyes, but to the United fans it was a blessing from Lupus.

Judy sat down from cheering next to Nick, obviously bumbed on the result. Nick reached over to pat Judy's should, as soon as he touched her she shrugged violently to avoid further contact. Nick put up his hands and fake cheered. "Goooooaaaal!"

"Shut up you a hole." Judy said as she rested her head on her hands.

The match played out to where Leicester had little opertunity to get into an offensive position. United was playing great football.

Anderson was a midfielder playing on the outside left. When ever he got the ball he would attempt to take it up the line against United's outside back Yedlin. A black furred and pace built rabbit. Yedlin was a very good player and made short work of Anderson shutting him down every play.

Nick heard that comments of United fans yelling cheering for Yedlin to shutdown the 'retarded, bloodlust, and savage' fox. Nick raised an eyebrow as the fan threw raist words. He immediately decided that he hated United.

The domination of Leicester continued through out the half. The whistle blew from the ref and the two teams walked to their locker rooms. Leicester obviously fusterated and baffled.

"What's wrong Nick, you down." Judy asked her friendly fox.

Nick shrugged. "I want Leicester to win."

Judy smiled. "I'd like to see that too."

With in fithteen minuets the teams took the pitch again. The teams seemed to resumed were they had ended. Leicester was under a lot of pressure.

At about the 69th minuet Leicester center back Marshall (who was a robust elk) made a very reckless tackle against Wayne Rammie. The stadium yelled in compliant as the ref let the game play on.

Marshall, after stealing the ball from Rammie, pass it to their defense mid. With in an instant the defense mid passed it to Anderson who was out wide. Tight on Anderson's back was Yedlin who over committed in a tackle as the fox took a touch with his right foot easily beating the rabbit.

Leicester fans erupted as the Todd began to expose the open space in front of him. As he bolted towards the goal Judy began to scream in excitement. Todd took a large touch pass United's center back, the fox was now one on with the goal keeper just twenty yards out. As he took his next touch his feet swept from underneath him. United's center back slid and tackled Todd from behind. Leicester fans went crazy as they crused and shouted. It was obviously a foul.

The ref blew his whistle and the stadium 'booed' back in response. The ref issues a yellow card to the United center back and Todd began to set up for a free kick on top of the box.

After about a minuet of sorting out players and disciplinary, Leicester and United were set. Todd stood over the ball, he was to take the free kick.

The Leicester fan section cheered and jumped encouraging the young fox. At this moment Judy unraveled her poster.

Todd breathed in anticipation, he was attempting to score off of this kick, to tie and hopefully win the game. _Oh god._ Todd prayed. _Please help not to fuck up._ The pressure was on his shoulders, this kick could help them win this title, or not.

From his fearful attitude Todd looked up at the Leicester fan section. He particularly saw a fox and a rabbit on their feet chanting in blue and white. The rabbit held a poster and it read; "Foxes Never Quit!" Anderson smiled and observed the goal.

The keeper was slightly out of position by a step right. Leaving the left side of the goal slightly exposed. _He won't be able to get there_ Todd thought, _I can do this._

The fox began his movement striking threw the ball with a 'from the book' technique. The ball curled easily beating the wall. The keeper jumped in attempt to save the bending shot. Even though the keeper got the height and the distance he needed the ball seemed to avoid his grasp. The ball fit right in the corner of the goal post, the shot was perfect.

Todd ran to the corner of the pitch sliding on his knees and his fellow teammates jumped on him with excited cheers. The Leicester section blew up with a joyful scream. Todd had tied the game one to one.

After a bit of cheering the teams reset for a kick off and began playing again. After twenty more minuets the game was over, it ended with a tie. Leicester held their heads high because the knew the got away with one.

After reviewing the results for the rest of the week, Leicester was ahead of the second place team by seven league points. They had clenched the Premier league title, they had become champions.

"Well Todd how did it feel to score the tieing goal?" A reporter asked the fox after the game.

"I felt great " Anderson said in his English accent. "I was so nervous when I stepped up to take the kick but I saw our fan section and a poster that read: Foxes Never Quit."

 **Okay, I am a couple of days late. Yes this is a dramatic version of Leicester vs Manchester. But I had fun with, hope you did reading it. I may or may not make more sporty one shots. Now for the references!**

 **So everything was pretty obvious except for the Todd being Todd. This is reference from Fox and the Hound, of course if the main character Todd.**

 **And to clarify all the stats I mentioned are not on par with the actual professional teams to easy with it is your an English Premiere fan. And always, let me know how I did as far as writing goes. It didn't feel this one too great. So please REVEIW!**


End file.
